Willow
by I'm doin' it for the thrill
Summary: ANGSTY ROMANCE!Humans really couldn't sense when she wanted to be alone. Forks was the wettest place in the continental US, Cloudy weather was sort of a requirement for Willow not essential as it was for some but more comfortable


**Chapter 1**

"This blows," said Willow.

She was stuck in a boring English class at Forks High school. Forks High School in general sucked, it was only her second day there and she hated it. Everyone was looking at her and going out of their way to talk to her and she hated it. Humans really couldn't sense when she wanted to be alone. Forks was the wettest place in the continental US, and it's people were as depressing as the weather. Cloudy weather was sort of a requirement for Willow, not essential as it was for some creatures but definitely more comfortable.

"Are you alright?" hissed the guy that decided to take her under his wing, she couldn't remember his name.

"I'm bored," she said not bothering to keep her voice down. "I have read this book a thousand times, a five year old could come up with this guy's interpretation."

"Is there a problem Miss Wakefield?" the teacher said.

"I'm bored," said Willow. "I took this class in kindergarten, which is probably where you should be teaching.

"School office," said the teacher simply.

"Fine," she sighed rolling her eyes. She put her pen back in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I hope Art is this exciting, I heard we were painting by numbers today."

"Have a nice time in detention Miss Wakefield," said the teacher.

Willow walked into the school hallway, she hoped she remembered the way to the school office. She couldn't sass a teacher, walk out on a class and then ask for directions that would be humiliating. Ugh she hated starting new schools, but unfortunately it was necessary for her to move around a lot. Willow was currently and permanently estranged from her mother, but she was looking for her so Willow never stayed in the same place for more a than a year. Willow had never known her father in any real way, she knew who he was and he had helped her out last year when she needed him. She was something of an experiment, her mother had tried to conceive the perfect little warrior for her causes but somehow Willow never turned out quite how anyone expected. She was trained from the moment she took her first breath, but she broke free when she was fifteen and had ran away with...well she had ran away and tried to forget everything she had been brought up to know. Then her mother's hired help had taken away the one constant in her life essentially her heart, she had been alone again then she met Oscar, he was her best friend in the entire world. He was a vampire so he understood that they had to move around a lot, luckily he was a vegetarian so he wasn't tempted to snack on her.

"They throw you out already?" speaking of Oscar, suddenly he was there right at the window.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I was bored," he shrugged. "So what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," said Willow. "I got bored and the idiot teacher heard."

"I don't know why you are wasting your time in this place," said Oscar. "Nobody is making you go to school."

"Some of us don't have all of eternity to get an education," she pointed out.

"And whose fault is that?" he said. "I said I'll change you."

"And I've told you my body rejects your venom, we've tried before," she said.

"We could try again."

"It's useless," she sighed. "Mummy did her job very well."

"Wanna ditch?" Oscar grinned.

"On my first day?"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to get kicked out just yet," said Willow. "Go and do whatever it is you do and I'll see you at home in a few hours."

"Hunting it is then," said Oscar. "I can't tempt you with a little hunting."

"I'm not thirsty," said Willow. "Maybe in a few months."

"Being mostly human must be such a drag," said Oscar rolling his eyes.

"Yeah sleeping, eating it's a living hell."

"See you later," said Oscar then he was off, running at the speed of light.

"Bye," said Willow unnecessarily.

Life would be so much easier for her if she were a vampire, she had tried to become one so many times but every time her blood rejected the venom and it wasn't just Oscar' venom. The months before she met Oscar were pretty dark, she was alone and she had lost the one person she loved more than anything in the world. She would pick fights with any sort of creatures she came across, she goaded them into biting her believing that if she could just get enough venom in her blood then she would transform, but it didn't work. Now her skin was covered in little white scars that were colder than the rest of her skin, invisible to the naked eye unless you looked really closely. She had almost accepted that she was who was, almost. It didn't stop the longing that if she could just change then it would be alright, she could go after him, she could save him again. She could be happy. For now she just felt stuck in the middle, she couldn't get over him but she couldn't have him. Oscar was a great friend, but she was aware that his feelings for her were quite a bit different from her feelings for him, he was keeping it to himself for now and Willow hoped she could tell before his intentions changed and she could deal with it carefully before it cost her the only person left that gave a damn about her.

* * *

"Did you catch anything good?" Willow called. She had just finished her detention and nice little chat with the principal about causing trouble on her first day. She had walked through the woods following Oscar's scent, Willow wasn't great at following scents if it hadn't been for her mother's vigorous training on the gift then she doubt she could pick up anyone's scent.

"A few elk," said Oscar wrinkling his nose in disgust. He was perched on a tree about fifty feet in the air, luckily Willow had really good hearing.

"Ew," she said. "You'll have to hunt further afield for something decent then?"

"Looks like it," said Oscar. "How was school?"

"Like all the rest," said Willow. "You get the lay of the land?"

"I think so," said Oscar. "There are some wolf packs about thirty miles south of here, I caught a scent deeper in the woods but just one of them, the rest seem to stay away."

"A pack of wolves?" said Willow. "There must be a coven nearby."

"There is," said Oscar. "But the crime stats in this town as scary good..."

"Scary good? Maybe you should be in my English class, but another group of vegetarians is interesting...very interesting. I didn't think there were many of you," said Willow.

"Me neither," shrugged Oscar. "I knew there was a coven in Atlanta...either way there is no threat in the immediate area, we're safe here."

"Good," said Willow. "The social scene here is as pathetic as the crime stats, not a lively soul in that school."

"I'm sure we can liven things up," said Oscar grinning wickedly.

"I'm sure we can," said Willow. She dropped her bag, ran up the embankment swinging on a tree branch to bring her just a few feet below Oscar. She climbed up the branches so she was face level to him. "Target practice?"

"Ladies first."

* * *

**This is my first time attempting to write a twilight fic, so I would really appreciate any feedback on it. This first chapter did focus a lot of Willow, to introduce her properly. But all of the Cullens will be in the story, oh by the way this will be set after Breaking Dawn.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
